


smile (the worst is yet to come)

by turquoisetumult



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, uplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: Life (and death) are not easy; you have to find reasons to smile wherever you can.





	smile (the worst is yet to come)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).



**PASSWORD: smile**


End file.
